Sandy Cheeks
Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks is the tritagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. She is the most notable female character in the series. Sandy is a lovely female squirrel and is SpongeBob and Patrick's best friend. Sandy is notable for her Texan characteristics and knowledge of Karate and science. As revealed in the episode Patrick SmartPants, and the SpongeBob special "Atlantis SquarePantis", Sandy's full forename is Sandra, Sandy just being a nickname. Of all the main Characters sandy makes the least amount of appearances. Nicktoons Unite! Sandy appears as a non-playable character in Nicktoons Unite!. The group first encounter her when they arrive in Bikini Bottom. The group was surrounded by robots when Sandy came to save them and told them to follow her. Sandy joins your team and you have to follow her, and don't let her die. When the heroes have crossed the Jellyfish Fields and entered the Clam Pits, a bridge breaks not allowing Sandy to cross. She then says they will meet up again at the Krusty Krab. When the heroes arrive there she asks them to fetch five Bikini Bottom residents for the lookout posts. Sandy explains that Plankton has taken over Bikini Bottom and she has a plan to stop him. The heroes first have to go and destroy the Jellyfish Harvest Machines. Then they should disrupt Plankton's plan and take him out from his control post. But Sandy says to meet up with Patrick in the Jellyfish Fields. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Sandy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. She is the last character to join the the heroes and her nickname is the "Deep Sea Squirrel". You can find her at the end of the Crystal Ruins level. SpongeBob heard her from a distance already, as she was fighting some f Mawgu's pawns. When they found her Patrick explained what was going on, which took very long, the story finished when the heroes were already back at the base for some time. Sandy is, like SpongeBob, very good in karate, even better. She doesn't use her foam gloves but she attacks with karate chops and kicks. She also has a special costume which is called her Cheerleader costume, but actually is her in a bikini. You can unlock this costume when you have found a certain amount of feathers. Feathers can be obtained by punching palm trees, a bird will fly out and drops the feathers. When you collect all of Sandy's salvage items you unlock her bonus level; Lone Star Leaping. Salvage Items *Rocket (Summoner's Rock) *Surfboard (Shipwreck Cliff) *Karate Practice Dummy (Crystal Ruins) *Flag of Texas (Summit Storm) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Sandy appears as a Master Model in the handheld version of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Sandy doesn't appear as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. However SpongeBob does have a palette swap which resembles the color scheme of Sandy. Super Brawl Sandy appears as a playable character in Super Brawl 2. She was added along with the normal SpongeBob and Plankton to represent their show. Sandy fights using her karate chops and kicks. When Sandy uses her special attack she pulls out her lasso, swings around with it, and then turns the loop into a fist and punches against the opponent. When the special bar is fully charged, and a special move is preformed again, Sandy will pull out her lasso again, but instead of punching forwards with it she makes an even bigger hand and chops down on the opponent. She also appears in the background of the Krusty Krab stage, even in Super Brawl 2 where she is a playable character. Nicktoons MLB Sandy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. She throws right-handed. Status *Splitter: ***** *Gyro: **** *Knuckle: ***** *Sinker: *** Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Sandy appeared as one of the many people who can be photographed in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. Gallery Sandy_Cheeks_-_Bikini.png|Sandy in her bikini Trivia *Sandy was considered being put in as the last character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X, but instead Tenzin took the place. Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Character Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Female Category:Playable Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonist Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Starter Category:Heroes